Palmera Record
Capitán General Ramón Freire 1330 Capital Federal - 1426 Buenos Aires |servicios = Doblaje y subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño Post-producción de audio |pais_ubicacion = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Palmera Record es una empresa argentina especializada en el doblaje y subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Dobla y subtitula películas y programas de televisión al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Sus estudios de grabación se encuentran ubicados actualmente en el número 1330 de la calle Ramón Freire, Buenos Aires. Descripción y servicios *Doblaje y/o Voice-over al español neutro y portugués brasileño *Subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño *Mezcla en Dolby Surround y/o 5.1 *Closed Caption *Conexión a Internet de fibra óptica *Creación y/o reconstrucción de M&E (Banda internacional de música y efectos) *Creación de gráficas Tiene la capacidad de mezclar el material en Dolby Surround y hacerlo compatible con Stereo, y en 5.1 (para DVD), al igual que la habilidad y experiencia para fabricar las Bandas Internacionales (Music & Effects Tracks). Sus servicios también pueden incluir la creación de gráficas al Español y Portugués para la apertura y cierre de los programas, títulos, etc. Todo hecho con calidad digital en NTSC o PAL. Actualmente cuenta con 10 estudios de grabación, dos salas de post-producción y tres salas de mezcla para 5.1 Palmera Record cuenta con equipos digitales Snell & Wilcox para realizar conversiones de norma PAL/NTSC y NTSC/PAL en Digi Beta, y los más avanzados y modernos sistemas digitales para modificar el ratio aspect de sus materiales. Con respecto al subtitulado, puede realizar subtitulado satelital, quemado (burnt-in subtitling) y closed captioning. También cuenta con una estación receptora satelital con la cual recibe los filmes de sus clientes para doblar o subtitular al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Y al termino de sus trabajos (ya sea escrita o hablada en voz alta) dice "Versión en español, Palmera Record". En el año 2014 a partir de ahora doblará películas para cine al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Clientes *20th Century Fox Television *BBC Worldwide *Cinecanal *Deutsche Welle *Discovery Communications *FOX *Fremantle Media *Hallmark *HBO *HIT Entertainment *Movie City *MTV Networks *Nelvana *RAI Radiotelevisione Italia *Sony Pictures *Summit Entertainment *The Jim Henson Company *The Weinstein Company *TNT *Universal Studios Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Sony Pictures' Columbia Pictures, TriStar, Sony Pictures Classics y Screen Gems *30 minutos o menos - doblada al español neutro *6 Balas - doblada al español neutro *About Last Night - doblada al español neutro *Alma de surfista - doblada al español neutro *Amigos con beneficios - doblada al español neutro *Anónimo - doblada al español neutro *Antes de la medianoche - doblada al español neutro *Arena - doblada al español neutro *Asalto al camión blindado - doblada al español neutro *Asesino en casa - doblada al español neutro *Asi pasa cuando sucede - doblada al español neutro *At Any Price - doblada al español neutro *Atormentado - doblada al español neutro *Barney's Version - doblada al español neutro *Básico y letal - redoblaje en español neutro *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - doblada al español neutro *Buenas costumbres - doblada al español neutro *Camino a la fama - redoblaje en español neutro *Carnage - doblada al español neutro *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - doblada al español neutro *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - doblada al español neutro *Chicas en conflicto - doblada al español neutro *Chloe - doblada al español neutro *Comando especial - doblada al español neutro *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - doblada al español neutro *Cuando el amor es para siempre - doblada al español neutro *Cuarentena - doblada al español neutro *Cuenta conmigo - redoblaje en español neutro *Decisiones extremas - doblada al español neutro *Días de gloria - redoblaje en español neutro *Django sin cadenas - doblada al español neutro *Drácula de Bram Stoker - redoblaje en español neutro *Easy Rider - redoblaje en español neutro *El caza recompensas - doblada al español neutro *El cielo sí existe - doblada al español neutro *El destino del guerrero - doblada al español neutro *El día del juicio final - doblada al español neutro *El escape perfecto - doblada al español neutro *El escuadrón del crimen - doblada al español neutro *El juego de la fortuna - doblada al español neutro *El imaginario mundo del Dr. Parnassus - doblada al español neutro *El libro de los secretos - doblada al español neutro *El mito - doblada al español neutro *El nuevo entrenador - doblada al español neutro *El puente sobre el río Kwai - doblada al español neutro *El quinto elemento - redoblaje en español neutro *El quinto infierno 2 - doblada al español neutro *Ella - doblada al español neutro *Encuentro con el mal - doblada al español neutro *Escándalo americano - doblada al español neutro *El último gran héroe - redoblaje en español neutro *En la luna - doblada al español neutro *Enseñanza de vida - doblada al español neutro *Este es el fin - doblada al español neutro *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza - doblada al español neutro *Frío como la noche - doblada al español neutro *Frozen River - doblada al español neutro *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - doblada al español neutro *Hanna - doblada al español neutro *Higher Ground - doblada al español neutro *Hostal III - doblada al español neutro *Insanitarium - doblada al español neutro *Jazmín azul - doblada al español neutro *Jumanji - redoblaje en español neutro *Karate Kid - redoblaje en español neutro *Karate Kid II - redoblaje en español neutro *Kill Your Darlings - redoblaje en español neutro *Kramer vs. Kramer - redoblaje en español neutro *Laberinto - redoblaje en español neutro *La chica del dragón tatuado - doblada al español neutro *La cruda verdad - doblada al español neutro *La entrega inmediata - doblada al español neutro *La laguna azul - redoblaje en español neutro *La lista de pendientes - doblada al español neutro *La prisión espacial - doblada al español neutro *Legión de Ángeles - doblada al español neutro *Leyendas de pasión - redoblaje en español neutro *Locuras de carnaval - doblada al español neutro *Machete - doblada al español neutro *Hecho en Dagenham - doblada al español neutro *Malas enseñanzas - doblada al español neutro *Married Life - doblada al español neutro *Medianoche en París - doblada al español neutro *Muerte en el funeral - doblada al español neutro *No te metas con Zohan - doblada al español neutro *Noches de encanto - doblada al español neutro *Operación monumento - doblada al español neutro *Parkland - doblada al español neutro *Patrulla de frontera - doblada al español neutro *Peligrosa compañía - doblada al español neutro *Perros de paja - doblada al español neutro *Perseguidos por el pasado - doblada al español neutro *Piensa como hombre - doblada al español neutro *Pistolero - redoblaje en español neutro *¡Por fin solos! - doblada al español neutro *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - doblada al español neutro *Querido John - doblada al español neutro *Rápida y mortal - redoblaje en español neutro *Red social - doblada al español neutro *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - doblada al español neutro *Resaca mortal - doblada al español neutro *Rescate al Alba - doblada al español neutro *Robot & Frank - doblada al español neutro *Roxanne - redoblaje en español neutro *S.W.A.T.: Tormenta de fuego - doblada al español neutro *Se dice de mí... - doblada al español neutro *Silverado - redoblaje en español neutro *Soldados de hielo - doblada al español neutro *Sparkle: La gran estrella - doblada al español neutro *Stalingrado - doblada al español neutro *Street Fighter: La última batalla - redoblaje en español neutro *Su primera vez - doblada al español neutro *Taxi Driver - redoblaje en español neutro *Testigos - doblada al español neutro *¿Te acuerdas de anoche? - redoblaje en español neutro *The Company You Keep - doblada al español neutro *The Ides of March - doblada al español neutro *The Men Who Stare at Goats - doblada al español neutro *The Rum Diary - doblada al español neutro *The Invisible Woman - doblada al español neutro *The Young Victoria - doblada al español neutro *This Is It - doblada al español neutro *Tierra de zombies - doblada al español neutro *Un crimen en el futuro - doblada al español neutro *Un crimen inconfesable - doblada al español neutro *Un romance de novela - doblada al español neutro *Una boda complicada - doblada al español neutro *Una nueva oportunidad - doblada al español neutro *Venganza despiadada - doblada al español neutro *Venganza letal - doblada al español neutro *Votos de amor - doblada al español neutro *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - doblada al español neutro 'Summit Entertainment' *12 horas - doblada al español neutro *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - doblada al español neutro *Estafa de amor - doblada al español neutro *Sorority Row - doblada al español neutro *The Hurt Locker - doblada al español neutro 'Lionsgate' *Beyond the Sea - doblada al español neutro *Crank 2: Alto Voltaje - doblada al español neutro *El hotel del millón de dólares - doblada al español neutro *Persecución mortal - doblada al español neutro *Una canción de amor para Bobby Long - redoblaje en español neutro 'The Weinstein Company' *Lawless - doblada al español neutro *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad - doblada al español neutro *Nine: Una vida de pasión - doblada al español neutro *The Road - doblada al español neutro 'Otros proyectos' *¿Dónde quedó el amor? - doblada al español neutro *Acero azul - doblada al español neutro *A contra corriente - doblada al español neutro *A Fighting Man - doblada al español neutro *Algo muy personal (Touchstone Pictures) - doblada al español neutro *Bicho malo - doblada al español neutro *Blood Ties - doblada al español neutro *Anna Karenina - doblada al español neutro *Cleaner - doblada al español neutro *De regreso a casa - doblada al español neutro *Defendor - doblada al español neutro *Doubting Thomas - doblada al español neutro *Elektra Luxx - redoblaje en español neutro *El imparable - doblada al español neutro *El nombre del juego - redoblaje en español neutro *El quinto infierno - redoblaje en español neutro *Ellos y ellas - redoblaje en español neutro *Estado de gracia - redoblaje en español neutro *Evil Dead - doblada al español neutro *Familia al instante - doblada al español neutro *Fumata blanca - doblada al español neutro *Herencia de sangre - doblada al español neutro *Jesse Stone: Benefit of the Doubt - doblada al español neutro *La última estación - doblada al español neutro *Lo mejor de nuestra vida *Los años pantanosos de Kermit - doblada al español neutro *Los señores de la guerra - doblada al español neutro *Lutero - doblada al español neutro *Magic Magic - doblada al español neutro *Marido por accidente - doblada al español neutro *Mariken - doblada al español neutro *Mi historia sin mí - redoblaje en español neutro *Mi vecino el asesino - doblada al español neutro *Monster: Asesina en serie - doblada al español neutro *Mujeres bajo la luna - doblada al español neutro *Nacidos para matar - doblada al español neutro *Nebraska - doblada al español neutro *Perdita Durango - doblada al español neutro *Philomena (BBC/'The Weinstein Company') - doblada al español neutro *Piraña 3D - doblada al español neutro *Pobre Anastasia - doblada al español neutro *Pollo con ciruelas - doblada al español neutro *Pompeya - doblada al español neutro *Proyecto de dia - doblada al español neutro *Quartet (BBC/'The Weinstein Company') - doblada al español neutro *Serpico - redoblaje en español neutro *Shinjuku Incident *El arte del robo (The Weinstein Company/'Sony') *Sabotage - doblada al español neutro *Silence Becomes You - doblada al español neutro *Soltero en casa (Paramount) - doblada al español neutro *Tan sólo un instante - doblada al español neutro *The Call - doblada al español neutro *The Raid - doblada al español neutro *The Soccer Nanny - doblada al español neutro *The Woodsman - doblada al español neutro *Tropa de élite - doblada al español neutro *Un asesino en la escuela - doblada al español neutro *VIDOQ - doblada al español neutro *30 Days *Angel Protectors *Best Men *Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter *Breaking the Waves *Cage of Death *Castle Rock *Copenhagen *Enduring Love *Fatal Rescue *He Got Game *It Could Happen to You *Kickboxer's Tears *Knockout *La pipa de la virginidad *Left Behind: World at War *Let It Snow *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 *More Than Just a Game *New Rose Hotel *Nice Guys Sleep Alone *No Place Like Home *One Man Army *Perdita Durango *Perfect Game *Perfect Holiday *Pistol Whipped *Polar Bear King *Red Wolf *Resurrecting the Champ *Spooky House *The Ancient State of Loulan *The Christmas Shoes *The Citizen *The Commissioner *The First to Go *The Mechanik *The Retrievers *The Skycrawlers *The Story Lady *Under Fire *Winter of Frozen Dreams 'Telefilms' *Amor en Boston - doblada al español neutro *Custodia - doblada al español neutro *Domingo en Tiffany's - doblada al español neutro *Drew Peterson: Untouchable - doblada al español neutro *El asesino del internet - doblada al español neutro *El lago azul: El despertar - doblada al español neutro *El secreto de la sirena - doblada al español neutro *Hannah's Law - doblada al español neutro *Jesse Stone: crímenes en Paraíso - doblada al español neutro *Jesse Stone: Inocentes perdidos - doblada al español neutro *Jesse Stone: No Remorse - doblada al español neutro *Justicia para Natalee - doblada al español neutro *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - doblada al español neutro *La esposa núm. 19 - doblada al español neutro *La historia de Natalee Holloway - doblada al español neutro *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas - doblada al español neutro *La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith - doblada al español neutro *Mentiras a la vista - doblada al español neutro *Of Two Minds - doblada al español neutro *Pumpkinhead 4: Blood Feud *The National Tree - doblada al español neutro *Un giro de la vida - doblada al español neutro *Unanswered Prayers‎ - doblada al español neutro 'Series de televisión' *¡No te lo pongas! *Archivo Zack - doblada al español neutro *Barking Mad *Baxter - doblada al español neutro *Bear en la gran casa azul - doblada al español neutro *Beautiful People - doblada al español neutro *Ben and Kate - doblada al español neutro *Breaking Bad - doblada al español neutro *Chasing Nature *CH:OS:EN - doblada al español neutro *Community - doblada al español neutro *Damages - doblada al español neutro *Dante's Cove - doblada al español neutro *Don Matteo - doblada al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *Drop Dead Diva - doblada al español neutro *El cazador de cocodrilos - doblada al español neutro *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - doblaje al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *El show de los Muppets - doblada al español neutro *El show de Michael J. Fox - doblada al español neutro *El último macho - doblada al español neutro *Fear Factor - doblada al español neutro *Franklin & Bash - doblada al español neutro *Fuga en el espacio - Farscape - doblada al español neutro *Hawthorne - doblada al español neutro *Helix - doblada al español neutro *Hex - doblada al español neutro *Hustle - doblada al español neutro *Justified - doblada al español neutro *La mafia de Cachemira - doblada al español neutro *La tiendita de Mopatop - doblada al español neutro *Last Resort - doblada al español neutro *Los ángeles de Charlie - doblada al español neutro *Los mejores Guinness World Records - doblada al español neutro *Los Goldbergs - doblada al español neutro *Lost Girl - doblada al español neutro *Made in Jersey - doblada al español neutro *Masters of Sex - doblada al español neutro *Men at Work - doblada al español neutro *Mental - doblada al español neutro *Murder in Mind - doblada al español neutro *Necessary Roughness - doblada al español neutro *Pan Am - doblada al español neutro *Petcétera *Recuerdos criminales - doblada al español neutro *Rescátame - doblada al español neutro *Save Me - doblada al español neutro *Splat! - doblada al español neutro *Stargate SG-1 - doblaje al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *Testigo silencioso - doblada al español neutro *The Big C - doblada al español neutro *The Blacklist - doblada al español neutro *The Client List - doblada al español neutro *The Dr. Oz Show - doblada al español neutro *The Killing - doblada al español neutro *The Tudors - doblada al español neutro *The Unusuals - doblada al español neutro *Trapped - doblada al español neutro *Totally Frank - doblada al español neutro *Woke Up Dead - doblada al español neutro *XIII - doblada al español neutro 'Miniseries' *Bonnie & Clyde - doblada al español neutro *Cásate conmigo - doblada al español neutro *Hatfields y McCoys - doblada al español neutro *Coma - doblada al español neutro *Maneater - doblada al español neutro *Superstorm 'Documentales' *Animal Crime Scene *Animal Planet al extremo - doblada al español neutro *Detectives del pasado - doblada al español neutro *Extreme Contact *Green: The New Red, White and Blue *La hora crítica *La rana desaparecida *Los nuevos detectives - doblada al español neutro *Reescribiendo la historia - doblada al español neutro *Return to Flight HD: The Inside Story *Sala de maternidad - doblada al español neutro *Seven Ages of Rock - doblada al español neutro *The Travel Guy *Unsolved History: Death of Princess Diana *Untold Stories of the ER *Vets in Practice - doblada al español neutro *Violent Hawaii 'Series animadas' *Allen Gregory - doblada al español neutro *Angela Anaconda - doblada al español neutro *Bamboo Bears - doblada al español neutro *Cyberchase - doblada al español neutro *Dientes de lata - doblada al español neutro *Hamburguesas Bob - doblada al español neutro *Little Monsters *Ratz - doblada al español neutro *¡Siéntate y cállate! - doblada al español neutro *Simsala Grimm - doblada al español neutro *Stripperella - doblada al español neutro *The Boondocks - doblada al español neutro *The Seventh Portal - doblada al español neutro *Thomas y sus amigos - doblada al español neutro *Vecinos infernales - doblada al español neutro *Wolverine y los X-Men - doblada al español neutro 'Anime' *Historias de fantasmas - doblada al español neutro *Marvel Anime - doblada al español neutro 'Películas animadas' *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - doblada al español neutro *La princesa encantada: Una navidad mágica - doblada al español neutro *Ocho noches de locura - doblada al español neutro 'Películas de anime' *Appleseed Alpha - doblada al español neutro *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - doblada al español neutro *En defensa de la ciudad Tesoro - doblada al español neutro *Resident Evil: Infierno - doblada al español neutro *La leyenda del dragón milenario - doblada al español neutro Personal 'Traductores y adaptadores' *Andrea María Porto *Brenda Geraghty *Camila Nadal Casas *Carolina Krupnik *Eric Dahlgren *Eva Beatriz Oviedo *Fernando Martín Cobo *Gabriela Alejandra Minsky *Gabriela Rodriguez *Gisela Cracco *Hannibal Brown *Igor Ravasco *Julieta Giambastiani *Laura Montaldo *Laura Wittner *Lorena Palacios *Mara Campbell *María Laura González *María Laura Malventano *María Mercedes Correa Bustos *Mariela Schuster *Patricia Colombo *Paula Safar *Sandra De Luca *Silvina Alvarez Arana *Victoria Andrea Gemma *Yerel Varguillas 'Directores' *Alberto Ramírez Beni *Alejandro Outeyral *Ariel Abadi *Carlos Gómez *Carlos Romero Franco *Christian Dos Anjos *Damián López *Dany de Álzaga *Emilio Noya *Gustavo Maher *Jorge Snaimon *Lara Linares *Leo Faraón *Leo Goldberg *Leo Marcus *Luciano Carriquiry *María Mendiry *Mariano Calabró *Nicolás Chudnovsky *Pablo Falduto *Pablo Iglesias *Ricardo Alanis 'Administrativos' *Carlos Schuster - dueño, propietario y director creativo *Mariela Schuster - gerente de producción *Esteban De Simone - representante de ventas 'Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos' *Mariano Calabró *Juan Manuel Flores - editor de video y control de calidad de productos audiovisuales *Sebastián Mársico *Sebastián Rodríguez Rius - coordinador de producción (2006–2008) *Christian Dos Anjos *Gastón Malacrida *Pablo Romero *Daniel Michel *Gonzalo de la Rosa *Luciano Carriquiry *Fernando Orlandi *Diego Pinasco *Cristian Branca *Damián Lopez *Damián Seoane (1997–2000) *Luis Otero (1999–2000) 'Otros' *Irene Guiser - directora musical *Victoria Andrea Gemma - edición y subtitulado *Hernán Dómine - editor y control de calidad *Lucas Santa Ana - corrector y sincronizador de subtítulos Enlaces externos *Página web de la empresa Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje argentinas